smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:VicGeorge2K9/The Return From The Honeymoon: A Hero Story
NOTE: This story is not considered canon to the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. It has been about two months since Hero and Wonder had gone away on their honeymoon together, and now the Smurfs were beginning to wonder about the two Smurfs, whether they were going to return anytime soon and begin their ordinary life in the village as a married couple. Papa Smurf was in his laboratory doing some cleaning up, trying to keep his mind off the growing concerns of his little Smurfs, when Nikolai entered with a tray of hot smurfberry tea and a cup. "Would you care for a little refreshment at this time, Papa Smurf?" Nikolai asked. "Thank you, Nikolai, I would appreciate it very much," Papa Smurf said, taking the cup and letting Nikolai pour the tea into the cup before he sipped it. "I know it's been two months since Hero and Wonder smurfed away on their honeymoon and things have been rather busy since with all those incidents smurfing place," Nikolai said. "Every Smurf seems to be smurfing very anxious waiting for their return, and I don't know what I can smurf about it." "You're smurfing the best you can with the job you have at the tavern, Nikolai," Papa Smurf said. "I just wish that there was a Smurf who could counsel the Smurfs when I'm not around to smurf the job or when I'm too busy for them." "I'm sure that Smurf would do an excellent job at that, Papa Smurf," Nikolai said. "I would personally recommend Abloec since he seems to smurf a lot of wisdom from that holy book of his, plus he has that caring kind of spirit for all his fellow Smurfs." "We'll smurf through this, no matter how long it takes for Hero and Wonder to return here, Nikolai," Papa Smurf said. Just then, they heard Tracker calling out. "Smurfs! It's them...Hero and Wonder! They're returning!" Papa Smurf and Nikolai both left the laboratory together and gathered with the other Smurfs around the north end clearing, watching as the crane that carried Hero and Wonder made its descent toward the clearing until it landed, lowering its neck so that Hero and Wonder could jump off. Both of them were dressed rather casually in their normal clothes as they arrived. "Hero, Wonder, it's so great to smurf you again," Papa Smurf greeted, giving them both a hug. "So how was the honeymoon together?" "Oh, it was great, Papa Smurf," Wonder answered. "It felt like every day together was a new adventure." "You weren't worrying about us when we were away, were you, Papa Smurf?" Hero asked. "No, of course not, Hero," Papa Smurf answered. "I knew the both of you would be safe together. It's the village that I was worrying about more since we didn't have you as our protectors." "I'd like to hear all that has smurfed on here without us being here, Papa Smurf," Hero said. "I'm sure your fellow Smurfs would smurf in all the details that I alone wasn't privy to," Papa Smurf said. "Hello there, Hero," Smurfette greeted as she approached. "I trust that you and Wonder had a wonderful time together as a newlywed couple." "We enjoyed ourselves immensely, Smurfette, trust me," Hero said. "Although there were times when I was thinking of you being back in the village with all the other Smurfs." "I was thinking of you as well, Smurfette," Wonder said. "I was thinking that the Smurf that married you should smurf the chance of enjoying our private honeymoon getaway so that you would know what it's like." "You have a private honeymoon getaway?" Smurfette asked, sounding incredulous. "Oh, I would love to see what it smurfs like...but unfortunately I can't seem to find the right Smurf to marry right now." "He'll come along sooner or later, Smurfette," Wonder said. "Just be patient." "So what was it like to enjoy one of the greatest treasures in all of Smurfland, my dear laddie?" Fergus asked as he approached. "Oh, come on, Fergus, that's between me and Wonder," Hero answered. "I can't help it if I'm that curious about what smurfs on underneath the hat, my boy," Fergus said. "You've been waiting for that day for about five years now, haven't you?" "Well, if you must know, Fergus, it was definitely worth the wait," Wonder said. "Come, come, my fellow Fergus, you know it's not polite to ask a married couple about intimate details of their marriage," Abloec said as he approached. "What smurfs on between them is strictly their business to know and the Almighty's." "It's funny you should smurf that, when I see you smurfing so sweet with that lassie Serana, whom Hero rescued from her father some time ago, laddie," Fergus said. "Me and Serana were just being friends, and she's merely being a good student of the Word of God," Abloec said. "If the Almighty decides that He would unite us as a couple together sometime in the future, I would allow Him to smurf the next move in our lives." "So you're not worried that she might smurf a bite out of you one of these days?" Fergus asked playfully. "Uhhhh...you're so impossible," Abloec groaned. "Well, let's get you settled back into your house, now that you're back," Papa Smurf suggested. Hero sighed. "We might as well smurf that, Wonder." "It's too bad our honeymoon has to smurf to an end, because I don't know what to expect with our new married life together among our fellow Smurfs," Wonder said. "Me neither, but we faced worse things than this before together," Hero said. "You're going to smurf a good job as a faithful wife. Nothing's going to smurf between us." Wonder sighed. "I guess you're right, Hero." Papa Smurf, Fergus, and Abloec carried Hero's and Wonder's things to their house in the village, which looked like some things have been rearranged in it while they were gone. "I smurfed the liberty of smurfing out your old beds and smurfing in a new double bed that the both of you could smurf together on," Handy said. "Thank you, Handy," Hero said. "I'm sure that we will both enjoy it." "I smurfed up some new blankets, sheets, and pillows, and with Handy's help, a comfortable mattress for your resting experience," Tailor explained. "And they have been scented with this wonderful exotic perfume that I have smurfed up for your first night of sleep on it," Vanity added. "We just wanted to make your house smurf like home for both you and Wonder, Hero," Smurfette said. "Thank you all," Wonder said. "We do appreciate the effort for us while we were gone." "So, shall I smurf you over the threshold, my dear?" Hero asked. "If you insist," Wonder answered. Then Hero picked up Wonder in his arms and carried her inside their house while the other Smurfs followed with their bags and left them inside the living room. Category:Blog posts